fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Rise Of The 10 Senshi Primes
Transcendent Rise Of The 10 Senshi Primes & Ancient Great War Of The Silver Millennium--Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Zero Crystal All Star Galaxy Extra-Terrestrial Supernatural Divine Infinity DX Primordial Millennium Storm Surge is a fan fictional series based on Sailor Moon. This is a classic remake / retelling of the anime & manga series and a massive crossover as well. The main focus is on The Great War Of The Silver Millennium. Plot The Silver Millennium, Home Of The Neo Soldiers. For Generations it has been a peaceful empire thriving & flourishing in love & life, unril an ancient force named Sailor Black Hole has awakened from her prison to take over the universe with her army of youmas. Now The 10 Senshi Primes: the ones who defeated her long ago must rise again to defeat her once again. Moon Kingdom / Silver Alliance Autobots Pretty Cure Holy Knights Time Space Administration Bureau Battle Brawlers Digi Destined / Fusion Hearts Keyblade Guardians Of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Avengers Sonic Heroes TV Series Movies Video Games Extras *Kagome Higrurashi is the elder daughter of Queen Selenity, and older sister of Princess Serenity. She took over as The New Queen Of The Moon Kingdom. Kagome is one of the 10 Original Senshi Primes. *Serenity is The leader of The Neo Soldiers, The True Princesses Of The Solar System. She is also one of The 10 Original Sesnhi Primes. *The Canon Sailor Scouts are nobles of their planets. Category:Transcendent Rise Of The 10 Senshi Primes & Ancient Great War Of The Silver Millennium--Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Zero Crystal All Star Galaxy Extra-Terrestrial Supernatural Divine Infinity DX Primordial Millennium Storm Surge Fan Fictions Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Transformers Fanfiction Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Infinity Fusion Kai Imperial UXP Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Pretty Cure Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Crystal Galaxy Star Millennium Primordial Entity X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Kamikaze Dragons & Digital Ascendants- Bushido Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Crystal Star Zodiac Galactic Supernatural Draconian Millennium DX Storm & Digimon Fusion Kai Zero Masters Fan Fictions Aurora Blade- Divine Imperial Millennium Kai Infinite Primordial Entity / Supernatural Grand Fusion Meteor Storm Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Bushido Alpha & Omega Maximum Zero Fusion Kai Impact / Divine Primordial Supernatural Entity Infinity X- Storm Fan Fictions Category:Eternal True Heiresses Of The Solar System & Legacy Of The Legendary Bestial God Slayers- Kamikaze Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Divinity Zero Raid Maximum / Infinite Crystal Star Galaxy Imperial Primordial Beast God Millennium DX Surge Storm Fan Fiction Victorious Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Omniversal Primordial Supernatural Divine Entity / Imperial Dragon Millennium DXD Storm Fan Fictions Justice Blade Supernatural Primordial Entity DxD Imperial Galaxy Star Millennium Storm Fan Fictions